


In the Jet to Russia

by Cryo_Bucky



Series: ABO Stucky Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, Omega Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky
Summary: One of the prompts written for ohmyomegasteveandalphabucky on tumblr!Steve goes into heat in the jet on the way to Russia at the end of Civil War





	

The silence in the jet is palpable, even with the dull roar of the engines Steve feels like he’s being crushed by the quiet that had permeated the space between him and Bucky. He was still feeling a bit shaky with adrenaline from the fight at the airport, there was no telling what had happened to the others and he didn’t have time to worry about that now. They’d been willing to let themselves be captured for this, and they deserved his trust. He wanted to be able to look to Bucky to reassurance, but he could see him in the reflection off the window and his gaze was far away. Steve couldn’t understand how Bucky could blame himself. He hadn’t made the decisions; he’d been forced into doing all of those horrible things. 

_But I did it._ His words still rang in Steve’s ears, the hurt and despair clear in his voice. What was Steve supposed to do to make it better? Was there anything he could do? His mind was filling with fog, and the harder he tried to think the thicker the fog became. He whined softly, taking a few deep breaths to try to clear his head. 

That did not help. Instead it filled his lungs with the musky scent of his mate. They hadn’t been this close since he’d found Bucky’s apartment in Romania. Even in that tiny bug there had been Sam’s scent between them, but now it was filling the cabin and Steve’s lungs. Another high whine left his throat and he blinked when he got a low growl in reply. 

“Buck…” His voice came out wrong, his throat parched and his skin suddenly feeling too tight. When had it gotten so hot in here? 

“Steve, what?” Bucky had undone his belt and snuck closer, his fingers closing on Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve gasped, his back arching off the seat as he felt slick start to trickle out of him. Oh god, not now. He looked up into Bucky’s wide eyes, he looked so beautiful. 

“I’m goin’ into heat…” Steve murmured, his fingers coming up to tangle in the front of Bucky’s shirt. 

“Fuck, we don’t really have time for this Steve…” Bucky’s grip on his shoulder had tightened almost uncomfortably. 

“Not really gettin’ a choice here.” Steve reached over the flick on the autopilot before pulling his mate down into a messy kiss. 

Bucky didn’t protest, molding their lips together despite the awkward angle. He unclipped Steve’s belt and lifted him out of the chair, leading him over to the seat he’d previously been occupying before pulling the squirming omega into his lap. 

Steve didn’t even seem to notice they’d moved, he was too busy rubbing every inch of himself against his mate between desperate kisses. The cabin was now filled with the honey-sweet scent of Steve’s heat, and Bucky buried his face in Steve’s neck to drink in more of it, growling deep in his chest when he was met with far too many clothes. 

“How do you get this thing off?” He plucked at the lapel of Steve’s suit, tempted to just rip it off of him but knowing that Steve would be mad. 

“There’s a zipper, ah, in the back…” Steve pulled back for a moment to unclip the harness for his shield, letting it drop before rushing through unclipping and unzipping the rest of the outfit. He had to stand to shimmy out of it but Bucky didn’t mind the show, licking his lips as more and more skin was revealed.

“Don’t just sit there, you gotta…” Steve gestured to him, pulling off yet another layer. God this outfit was so complicated; he definitely had a love-hate relationship with it. 

Bucky couldn’t help but grin, tugging his jacket off before working through the layers beneath. He had just as many as Steve, between the holster harness and the bullet proof vest, but he got through them faster. He realized that Steve was standing there and staring, his fingers still on his pants. 

“Get them off and get over here.” Bucky growled, removing his layers of pants in one swift motion before sitting back down. 

Steve rushed to get the rest off, wobbling dangerously as he kicked the pile away from him, scrambling back into Bucky’s lap. 

Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck, filling his lungs with the scent of his mate as they pressed together. He could feel his slick dripping out of him and crawling down his thighs. Tony was going to be really mad that they’d fucked like bunnies in the jet, but all Steve could do was smile. They’d stolen the thing; it might as well be theirs now. It deserved to be re-christened. 

Bucky rolled their hips together and Steve gasped. 

“You’re a little bigger than I remember.” Steve shuddered as Bucky’s fingers dug into his hips, the metal was slightly cold and goose bumps jumped to his skin. 

“Guess the serum they gave me did something good after all.” Bucky grinned against his mate’s neck, rolling their hips together again. 

Steve whined, pulling them back into kissing as Bucky’s fingers trailed complex patterns over his back. He gasped sharply as Bucky’s fingers trailed lower, a digit slipping easily into his fluttering hole.

Bucky focused on kissing him as he opened him up, his metal hand tangling in Steve’s short hair to yank his head back so he could lathe his tongue over his throat. The soft needy sounds slipping from his mate’s lips were sweeter than any music. 

“Bucky, please.” Steve whimpered, squirming and pushing back against the fingers inside him. 

Both of them groaned when Bucky pulled his fingers out and repositioned Steve on his lap, letting gravity do most of the work. 

“Ah, ah, Buck-“ Steve’s blunt nails were digging into Bucky’s shoulders as he sank down, his eyes rolling back. 

Bucky pushed his hips up, a growl sliding past his lips as Steve immediately started to bounce in his lap. He had such a perfect omega. Steve was lovely like this, his hair mussed and trying to stick to his forehead as he threw his head back and moaned. Bucky watched him as he rolled his whole body, transfixed by the way that his muscles bunched and moved under his flushed skin. His fingers came up to touch, raking his nails over Steve’s abs and tweaking one of his nipples.  
Steve had been biting his lips, and now they were even redder and more irresistible than normal, his eyes shining like the bluest sky in the gloom of the cabin of the jet. 

“Bucky, please, alpha…” Steve whimpered, shoving himself down harder. 

Bucky pushed his hips up, deciding to take pity on his needy omega and not make him do all the work. “You’re so lovely babydoll.” Bucky whispered against his skin, nuzzling until he found the bond mark at the junction of Steve’s neck and shoulder, fitting his teeth back into the familiar mark as he gripped Steve’s hips and started to fuck into him properly.  
Steve went rigid, his whimpers increasing in volume as he kept his rhythm, the needy noises interspersed with strings of “please, alpha”. 

Bucky could feel his knot swelling, and he pushed his hips up, pulling Steve down hard back into every thrust with enough force to sting. 

“Bite me again.” Steve gasped out, his fingers tight on Bucky’s shoulder as he squirmed, grinding down on the knot swelling inside him. 

Bucky didn’t need to be asked twice, his teeth were already set into the mark and it only took a little more force to break the skin, renew their mark after so long. 

That was all it took to push Steve over the edge, his back trying to arch despite Bucky literally holding him in place with his teeth, a broken moan bubbling up from his chest. 

Bucky pulled Steve down once more before his knot tied them together. He pried his jaw away from Steve’s shoulder long enough to shout out how orgasm before he was shaking his way through the aftershocks. 

Something was beeping, and there was a light flashing on the control panel, some warning probably that warranted looking at. Steve tried to twist away from his mate, but instead hissed in pain as he tugged at the knot stuck firmly inside him. 

“Buck, the plane…” 

“Sorry darlin’ there’s nothing I can do.” Bucky buried his face in Steve’s neck, too hazy with pleasure to worry about the beeping. “It’ll still be there in a bit.” 

“Bucky, it could be important.” Steve huffed, his brain momentarily clear of his heat.  
“I dunno what you want from me Steve, I can’t move.” 

“Carry me.” 

“No way punk, my legs couldn’t support one of us right now. If we crash because of your heat we will never live this down.”  
The beeping continued. 

“We’ll never live if we crash.” 

“I’m pretty sure both of us have survived more than one plane crash.”  
“That is so not the point right now.” 

The beeping pervaded over their griping and Steve gave another valiant try to getting up. 

Bucky gripped his arm hard, shuffling around until he could get his metal arm under him, telling him to hold on tight as he straightened and shuffled over to the control panel. He struggled with not falling over as Steve reached to flick a few switches, thankfully the beeping stopped. 

“Maybe we should sit here instead.” Bucky suggested before gingerly sitting in the control chair. There wasn’t as much room here but at least they might not die. 

“How much longer until we get there?” Steve had buried his face in Bucky’s neck again. 

“A few more hours, why? You horny again already? We’re barely done with round one.” 

“I could do this all day.” Steve grinned.


End file.
